Lost and Found
by Crimson Demon
Summary: IYK Kagome is kidnapped again, but something else happens, resulting in a change in her and Inuyasha's relationship.


And here is _another_ angsty one shot I have done…..Sheesh… I need mental help… Actually, what I need is to not write stories when I am sick. That's when they are always sad, and angsty. Yeesh. Thanks to all those kind and wonderful people who have reviewed my stories, and hope you keep enjoying them. I am up to chapter 3 in the sequel to Sesshoumaru's Curse, which…Hehe…*sigh* 

Lets just say that I think that Miroku will not be to happy with me… *insert evil laughter…* Also, try and guess what the sequel is about. To the first person to get it close(est) I will send the first chapter via email… Bwahahaha! Ok…need mental help.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

***

Kagome awoke, aware of many things. First, she had an awful headache, second, she was chained up against a wall, in a dark and damp room. Her wrists were chained together, the skin chafing where the sharp metal came in to contact with her bare skin. Her ankles were also chained, preventing her from taking a single step. She sagged in the chains, her wrists protesting the added weight. 

__

'What _happened_?' Kagome wondered, trying to form a coherent thought through her misty brain. All of her thoughts were scrambled, and the last thing she could remember was fighting one of Naraku's incarnations, and handing the shards to Shippo, and then being knocked out by the pesky demon that attacked them. _'Was…Was I captured_?' she shook her head, trying to clear her thought's, but only succeeded in making her head spin, and the chains rattle. _'Note: don't to that again…'_

Footsteps, she realized vaguely. _'I can hear footsteps…'_

She blinked a few times, and tried to form a word, but finding it impossible. Her throat was dry, and her lips chapped. The footsteps stopped before her and she summoned the strength to look up. 

Naraku stood before her, wearing the white baboon pelt, his normally sharp features concealed. "Well…well…" His haunting voice echoed inside the small room- no, cell, she was in. "The reincarnation of the dead priestess Kikyo." 

Kagome wearily tried to process what he was saying, but her thoughts were so _slow_. _I must have been drugged…_she realized. 

"Tell me," He began, tracing a cold fingertip across her chin. "Who is it that has the rest of your Shikon Shards? It is not you."

Kagome opened her mouth to insult him, but only managed a croak of pain. Her brown eyes closed briefly, and then she opened them again when she felt something cool against her lips. A glass of water was pressed against her mouth, Naraku holding the glass. She shook her head, and turned her head away. 

"Bitch…" he hissed. "Do not refuse me." He pressed the glass against her mouth again. "If you are worried I have poisoned it, you need not. I would have no reason to bring you here, only to poison you." 

Blearily she realized that he was right, and she took a hesitant sip. The cool liquid rushed down her throat, soothing the dryness in her mouth as well. Greedily she drank the rest, and then tried to form a cohesive sentence. "W-why did y-you take m-me?" She managed, feeling remotely proud of herself for not sounding too pathetic. 

Naraku set the cup down on the ground, and then looked her in the eye. "Because you are of use." He paused, and crossed his arms. "Now, answer my question. Who in your group has the Shards I desire? If you think to save them by _not _telling me, it will not work. I will simply send someone to kill them one by one, until I have them." 

"Then why do you need me?" she rasped, trying to shift to a comfortable spot, which was hard with the rough rock against her back. 

"Because you have other uses for me…" He drawled, and then walked out of the cell, calling. "When you are prepared to talk, I will know." 

Kagome watched him leave, his footsteps disappearing, and only then did she sag down farther, her chin resting on her chest. "_Inuyasha_…" 

** 

The said hanyou was currently sitting on a tree branch, his molten gold eyes blank, unseeing the scenery before him. "Inuyasha, wont you come down and eat?" Came the voice of Miroku, who was doing his best to try and get the half demon to come down. 

"I'll fuckin' come down, when ya are ready to get off your lazy asses and go find Kagome." Came the same reply the monk had gotten the _past_ two times he had asked. 

Miroku scowled, "Inuyasha, you are doing Kagome-sama no good sulking around, now, _get down_." 

The silver haired hanyou growled lowly, and then obeyed grudgingly. He landed with a soft "thump" on the grass, and stalked his way over to the fire where Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were currently sitting. Still scowling he reached over, and swiped the food from Shippou's hand, and took a bite out of it. The kitsune kit let out a small sound of protest, but was quickly silenced by glares from both the monk and demon huntress. 

"Inuyasha, I am sure that we will find Kagome-chan, and she will be fine." Sango tried to reassure their friend, but it sounded hollow even to her. 

"Feh…" he responded, still glaring moodily at the fire, as if it was it's fault his friend was missing. "I'm gonna scout around, see if I can get her scent any stronger." He announced, finishing dinner, and leaping off. 

Shippou walked over to where Kirara was currently curled up in her mistress's lap, and curled up there as well. "I miss Kagome…" he whimpered. Sango encircled them in her arms, and kissed his forehead gently.

"I know Shippou-chan, but trust me, we will find her, and she will "sit" Inuyasha for stealing your food…." She stiffened when she felt the familiar hand rubbing up and down her rear, and she turned a fiery glare on to the houshi. "_Don't_. Touch. _Me_." She warned, reaching for Hiraikotsu. 

The lecherous monk grinned, and scooted away, somewhat surprised she had let him get away with out a beating. 

* Two Days Later for all*

Kagome had lost consciousness after her meeting with Naraku, and this time, when she woke, she was on a cold stone floor, no longer chained, but in exchange, freezing cold. Her uniform was not meant for the cold, wet air that surrounded her. 

"So, the reincarnation is awake." A chilled voice spoke from across the room. Kagome sat up, her muscles protesting the entire way. 

"Kikyo." Kagome said, her dark eyes narrowing. "Are you still working for that bastard Naraku?" 

"Tsk Tsk… is _my_ Inuyasha becoming a bad influence on you?" Kikyo got up, and dusted off her miko robes. "Should I dispose of you, so that you would not stand in my way?" with each word she stepped closer, her footsteps making nary a sound on the cold floor. "After all, you _have_ become a nuisance…" 

Kagome, still lethargic, could not block her body from the foot that came at her, hitting her solidly in the stomach. She gasped in pain, and curled up, too weak to do anything. Another foot connected solidly with her body, and she closed her eyes. "_Inuyasha…onegai…_"

**

"What do ya mean that you let her get captured!?" Came the loud arrogant voice of the wolf demon. His cerulean eyes flashed dangerously as he listened to the human woman explain what happened. 

"We didn't _let_ her get captured!" Inuyasha's voice rang out. "Now, leave, we can handle this!" 

"Like hell you can dog turd!" Kouga snapped. "You can't hold on to _my_ woman, and you don't even know where that bastard Naraku is!" 

Inuyasha stepped forward, his clawed hand resting on the un-transformed Tetsusaiga. "Don't you _dare_…" he began, but was stopped when Miroku and Sango intervened. 

"Okay, well, let's focus on finding Kagome-sama, and then you two can carry out your petty arguments on who she likes better." Miroku paused. "Of course…it is obvious."

Two pairs of incredulous eyes turned to the monk who was standing with a smug look on his face. 

"Who?!" The two demanded at the same time. 

"Why me of course…" The monk said airily. "It is plain in the way she looks at me, that she likes-" he was cut off by both Inuyasha and Kouga hitting him solidly. 

"Stupid lech." The hanyou growled. 

**

Kagome, quite tired of waking up in odd places, simply fell back asleep, not too concerned, as Naraku said, if he wanted her dead, he would have already done so…

**

Inuyasha followed the wolf, as he led them to the outside of a solid rock wall. "Oi! What the hell are you thinkin'?" Inuyasha demanded. Kouga growled a warning, and simply touched the wall, and the whole group watched as the seemingly solid wall dissolved, revealing a large castle, much like the one they had encountered in an earlier battle. "Keh." 

Kouga watched the group. "Well, you gonna go get my woman?" He asked imperiously. Inuyasha whirled around.

"What the hell? Ain't you plannin' on goin' in there too?" He demanded. 

"No." Came the flat answer. "I don't smell Kagura anywhere, so I'm gonna wait out her with the runt." 

Shippou bristled at the comment, but was shushed by Sango. "Inuyasha, it will be better this way, so we can get in, get Kagome-chan, then go out."

"Fine." He snapped, and drew the Tetsusaiga. "Let's go!" 

**

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror as the small group cautiously entered the castle, their weapons out. "Kagura, let's give our guests a welcome, shall we?" 

The wind sorceress nodded, and gracefully took her leave of the room, and away from the despicable hanyou who held her heart in his grasp. 

**

Inuyasha moved forward, only able to catch a small scrap of her scent. _'C'mon bitch, where are ya?'_ He wondered. 

"Inuyasha, you and I have unfinished business." Came the silky voice of Kagura. A fan concealed half her face, her red eyes dancing with malice. "Come." 

She walked forward. "_Fuji no Maji_!" she swept her fan forward, and the wind blades were aimed at them. With that the battle began, as Kagura let a puppet loose, which soon began to attack Miroku, Kirara, and Sango with its tentacles. 

Inuyasha kept dodging the attacks, and then unleashed his own, "**Kaze no Kizu**!" 

Kagura gave a sadistic smile, and Kanna appeared; her mirror clutched in her small pale hands. "Oh fuck…" Inuyasha growled, leaping out of the way. The edge of his attack hit him, knocking him against the stone walls with a sick crack as a few of his ribs broke. Flames rushed across the ground, dying out after a while. His eyes were wide, but unseeing and glazed with pain, as he slowly lost consciousness. Pure agony from his wounds rushed thought his body, and he was swallowed by darkness. 

Kanna walked off, leaving them, while Kagura stepped closer to the hanyou lying motionless on the ground. 

Sango glanced back, "_Hiraikotsu_!" And with the final attack the puppet disappeared. Miroku caught his breath, and finally caught sight of the incapacitated Inuyasha. They both rushed forward, but Kirara was ahead of them, leaping on to the elemental youkai, biting deep in to her shoulder, drawing blood. Kagura let out a hiss of pain, and threw off the fire cat. 

"I shall finish this later…"She said, her face contorted in pain. She retreated into a maze of hallways, and Sango fell to her knees before the prone figure of Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha- wake up!" she said as loud as she dared, her eyes darting around to make sure there weren't anymore surprises. 

The hanyou awoke slowly blinking. "Ka-Kagome?" His voice was rough with pain, and laced with fear.

"No, I fear not." Came the calm voice of Miroku. "Inuyasha- do you think you are well enough to go on?"

"He will not have to…" Came a chilling voice. Naraku materialized from a dark corner, swathed in his baboon skin. "Which of you has the Shikon Shards?" 

"Where's Kagome!" Demanded Inuyasha, pushing himself up with a groan of pain. "Damn you- answer me!" 

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice broke through his anger quickly. All except Naraku looked around, but could not seem to find the girl, or where her voice came from.

"_Where_ the fuck _is_ she?" Inuyasha growled. His eyes flashed red, and his growl deepened. "I want her _back_!" 

"I wonder… Should I make her my own?" Naraku waved his hand, and Kagome appeared, kneeling on the cold floor, her wrists chained above her head in the wall she was pinned against. Blood dripped down her lip, her normally pristine white shirt was ripped in many places, with bloodstains dotting it. Her skirt was torn as well. "Should I make her mine, while you stand powerless to help her? Make her mine, and make it known, that you stood not far, and yet couldn't do anything to save the little miko…" 

Naraku laughed lowly, "It seems fate is happening again. Another woman is slowly sliding from your pathetic grasp, and you can do nothing about it!" 

The half demon's laughs slowed to a evil chuckle as he let cold fingertips slide down her cheek. "She's not yours Inuyasha…She will leave you the first chance she gets…" 

Inuyasha growled again, and felt his demon blood rise in him. _'I_ **can't**_ hurt Kagome…'_ He thought trying to enforce the unspoken law unto himself. His blood boiled up and he let the Tetsusaiga go, and crouched, unaware of his injuries. 

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill you." He growled, before launching himself at him, claws outstretched. 

Naraku dodged the attack, and retaliated with his poisonous miasma, spraying it at the small group. Kirara leaped in front of Sango and Miroku shielding them, snarling in rage. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger, and he leaped up, did a flip and took a swipe at Naraku. All this happened in a matter of seconds, and Naraku realized that he would not be able to take on the hanyou in his full demon form. 

Naraku turned, and melted in to a wall, and the whole castle began to disappear. Large cracks, like thunder sounded, and the cave walls began collapsing. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and Sango, his eyes slowly bleeding back to normal. "Get outta here." He growled, almost to low to hear. "I can get Kagome." 

Sango nodded, and pulled Miroku with her, and they retreated on the back of the large fire cat. 

Inuyasha rushed over, and grabbed the Tetsusaiga, sheathing it as he dodged the rocks raining down on them. When he reached her, the shaking faded in to a soft rumbling. Inuyasha dropped to his knees, and reaching out. "No…" Tears ran down her downcast face, and she quivered with suppressed fear when he touched her. "Please don't…" she whispered, shying away from his gentle hand. 

Inuyasha felt his demon bloods sink into him, and he was returned to normal. "Kagome…?" he asked softly, tentatively. "Kagome…its me…" A quiet sob was his answer. He reached up and sliced the bindings off her wrists, and was unprepared when she fell with a soft thud to the floor. 

The hanyou gently reached out and touched her shoulder, and murmured, "Kagome? I need to get us outta here. I don't know when this'll collapse." 

The miko tried to push herself up, but only succeeded in hurting herself more. A cry of pain made itself past her lips, and she felt a pair of warm arms lift her up. "I-Inu…Y-Yasha…" She whispered, almost silently, her small hand tangling in his torn fire rat robes. 

He glanced down, and then made his way out, running as fast as he could, when the rumbling started again, which seemed to be signaling the rocks to begin breaking again. He dodged the falling debris, shielding the slim form of Kagome with his own body, and finally found himself outside. His breathing was ragged and harsh, but then, he was alive. It seemed a small price to pay. 

Completely unaware of the rest of the group, he fell to his knees, still cradling her in his arms. "Kagome?" He choked out his golden eyes full of fear. The girl raised her head, a pained smile of relief on her lips. With that, a look of sheer exhausted pleasure took over the hanyou's face, and he bent down to capture her lips with his own, not even thinking of what he was doing, just knowing he had wanted to do it, for a long time. 

Kagome accepted the kiss readily; parting her lips with a small gasp, and weakly tried to pull him closer. His tongue explored her mouth, sending jolts of heat through her body. A soft moan escaped her, not one of pain, but of pleasure as Inuyasha realized when she snuggled closer. Tentatively she began to explore his own mouth, and gasped slightly louder when he nipped her bottom lip.

Kouga watched as the hanyou had fallen to his knees, with his woman in his arms. He took a step forward, but then stopped when the hated half-demon whispered out her name, and claimed her lips. His sharp ears caught the sound of Kagome's gasps and moan, and he growled silently, bristling. 

They pulled away for air, and then Inuyasha noticed the stares (and glare) they were receiving. "Fuck off." He muttered. Kirara walked over, still in her larger form, and nudged him with her nose. "Ya want us to get on?" Inuyasha asked, and when the cat yowled in assurance, he obeyed, keeping the injured girl close. 

Kouga sent a final longing glance at the prone figure of Kagome lying in his enemy's arms, and then left in a whirlwind of dust, intent on getting her back when she was better. 

Sango and Miroku both managed to get on Kirara, and with that, they set off to find a place to rest. 

*Nearly two hours later*

Kagome was unconscious, her breathing shallow as she lay in the sleeping bag that she had brought from her time. Shippo was curled up beside her on the bag, his nose in his fluffy tail. Kirara was lying by her head, absently licking her paws as she kept watch over the sleeping miko. 

Inuyasha was outside with the rest of the group, around the fire, his bandages wrapped tightly around his chest and stomach. His amber eyes were glinting in the firelight, dark and moody. "I'm gonna go see Kagome." He muttered, pushing himself up, and leaving the other two behind with twin worried looks on their faces. 

He walked in to the abandon hut they had found, and approached Kagome. Kirara lifted her head at his arrival, but then put it back down once she realized who it was. Inuyasha knelt beside Kagome, and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. His clawed hand slid across her cheek and then feather lightly across her lips. She shifted slightly, and then woke slowly, her brown eyes meeting his with a small smile on her lips. 

"Inu…Yasha…" She whispered softly, not wanting to wake the small Kitsune beside her. 

His hand stilled almost instantly, and he pulled it back, something akin to apprehension on his face. Confusion shone in her eyes as he placed his hands on his knees, and bit his lip. "Inuyasha? What's wrong with you?" 

"You- you ain't mad? 'bout the kiss?" He silently cursed the waver in his low voice, and when she laughed softly, he met her eyes. "What the fuck is so damn funny?" He demanded.

Kagome reached up, and tugged gently on his ear with one hand. "You're a stupid head…" She giggled lightly. His gaze faltered, and he blinked. "Stay with me onegai?" She pleaded, making the biggest puppy dog eyes she could, and pouting. 

"Y-You want me to stay?" He clarified, not wanting to sound as if he was slow. She nodded, and closed her eyes, waiting for him to do something.

"You don't have to…" she said finally, rolling over, and trying to hide her disappointment. The sound of him moving closer made her realize he was actually going to join her. The sleeping bag was pulled back, and she felt his warm body slide in next to hers. Kagome snuggled back in to the solid warmth, and felt a hesitant arm wrap around her waist. A clawed hand stroked her stomach, and she sighed softly.

"Kagome?" Came the tentative voice of the hanyou behind her. 

"Mmmhm?" she asked. 

"What do you think of me?" His voice was tentative. 

Kagome paused, and mulled over what he asked. "I…think that you are a courageous fighter, who is always reckless, and heedless of danger. I think you would do anything to protect one of your friends. I think that you put on a cold and uncaring front to keep people away, when they only want to be your friend…"

He nuzzled her neck gently, and waited for her to continue. Laughter in her voice made him suspicious. "And…" she paused, and intertwined their fingers. "I think your ears are the cutest things!" 

"Oi, wench, have some respect!" He snapped irritably. 

"Well, you have to admit the are…" she snickered at his huff of irritation.

"They ain't meant to be- cute…" He grumbled, wrinkling his nose at the word 'cute'. 

"But they areeeee…" she giggled lightly, and felt his grip tightened, and he nuzzled her neck again. 

"Give it a rest…" he grumbled, as he closed his eyes. 

She obeyed, and was content to relax for a while. When she spoke again, it was almost silent. "What do you think of me?" 

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and frowned. Kagome rolled over so she faced him, her face pulled in a grimace of pain. "Baka, don't move." He ordered, pulling her closer in to his embrace. 

"I'm outta here, you two talk to much…" Shippo said, annoyed. He walked out, and Kirara followed, purring. 

Kagome smiled a bit, then turned serious again. "I really want to know…what do you think of me?" 

Inuyasha kissed her neck gently, and then began to speak. "I think…I think that you are a smart, kind loving, stubborn bitch, who never knows when to keep her trap shut…" He tapered off, and then went on. "I think that you are reckless, and that you are a strong fighter…" 

Kagome snuggled closer. "That's sweet…" she murmured tiredly. "Really sweet…" she yawned softly, and then closed her eyes. "Gonna sleep now m'kay?" she looked up in to the normally moody eyes of the hanyou. At that moment they only had warmth in them. 

"Go to sleep, you need to." He nuzzled her hair, and then closed his own eyes, content for a short while. 

Not long after, Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a white light glowing through the windows of the hut. _Kikyo is summoning me…_ he realized. Glancing down at the peacefully sleeping girl beside him, he sighed almost inaudibly. "Fuuuuucccckkk…" He pulled away, and stood up. "Kagome I promise, I will come right back. I need to know what she wants…" 

He stepped out of the hut, and crept past the rest of the sleeping group. "You bastard…" A soft voice made him stop. "You two-timing bastard. I hope Kagome-sama sits you a million times…" Shippou glared accusingly at the guilty hanyou. "A live woman loves you, but you are more willing to have a dead one, who _betrayed_ you." 

Shippou ran inside with Kagome, and left the silver haired hanyou to follow the soul catchers of the dead priestess. He soon arrived beneath a large tree, more then a few minutes away from the camp. Kikyo materialized in front of him, her eerie pets circling around her. "Inuyasha…could it be?" Her musical voice seemed to surround him. 

"Nani?" Inuyasha swallowed, trying to clear his mind. 

"Could it be that you are falling for that human child, the reincarnation? Could it be, that you would so easily betray me?" Kikyo fingered her bow suggestively. "Tell me… Inuyasha…" 

"Kikyo…" his voice was filled with pain. "Kikyo- please, not right now…" 

Instead of blowing up, she kept her calm, and approached him. "Why?" She whispered softly. "Why should that little pathetic excuse for a human girl stand between us? Wouldn't it be easier if she was gone? Or if she didn't come in the first place?" 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Kikyo, why did you call me here?" He asked softly. "I don't think it was just to talk…" 

"No, Inuyasha…" Kikyo laughed, a cold imitation of her real one. "Has fifty odd years really made you so foolish? Can you not see what lies beneath your nose? Or rather…behind you?" 

"Nani? What the hell are you…?" He froze suddenly. "Oh Kami… no!" He whirled around, and dashed for the camp, fear and adrenaline coursing though his veins.

The rest of the group was still asleep, minus Shippou, who dashed in after him. "What's wrong?" The kitsune cried, and then noticed. Kagome was unconscious, her face pale as the ghostly soul collectors slowly strangled her. Soft choking sounds escaped her lips, but nothing else.

Inuyasha froze for a moment, and felt his fear take hold of him. "Get the hell away from her!" He snarled, not drawing the Tetsusaiga, for fear of hitting Kagome. Growling low in his throat, he swiped a soul collector, and glanced at the kit. "Wake the others ya little brat!" He snapped, his claws poised for another attack. 

Slowly the soul collectors drifted away, and Kagome fell with a soft thump to the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha scooped her up just as the rest of the group rushed in, Sango holding her sword instead of her boomerang, Miroku with his staff, and Shippou cowering behind Sango in fear. 

"What happened?" Miroku asked, still obviously not awake fully. Sango sheathed her sword and let her eyes adjust to the dark hut. 

"Kikyo attacked her," Inuyasha said glumly. He held the wounded girl close, and faced them. "I'm gonna take her home, she'll be safer there then here." 

Shippou decided to put his two cents in, and snapped. "Well she wouldn't be hurt if you weren't out meeting with Kikyo! Its always your fault! Its your fault she goes home, and cause' of-!" 

Inuyasha's eyes burned with hatred, but instead of being directed at the kit, it was toward himself. "I _know_!" He snarled holding the girl protectively. "I know it's my own damn fault, and I _don't_ need you _reminding_ me!" 

Shippou began to cower behind Sango again, and the two humans parted to let the hanyou though. "When are you going to be back?" Sango asked, placing a hand on the tense shoulder. "Inuyasha?" 

"When Kagome is better." He answered tersely. 

*

Kagome awoke, wrapped in warm covers, her arms around a large pillow. The raven haired miko yawned, and she heard a rough voice inquire, "You awake finally?" 

Kagome rolled over, and noticed that Inuyasha was standing leaning against the doorway. What startled her, was the guilty, and even afraid look on his face as he stared at her. "I think so." She murmured, lifting a hand to rub her throat. "Kikyo attacked me again?" 

A barely perceptible nod. "Yeah." He fidgeted a moment, and then walked in further. "Your mom's here, but the squirt ain't and neither is the crazy old guy." He shrugged. "Kagome…gomen…" He knelt beside the bed, and shifted his eyes away from her. 

Kagome sat up, and tipped his head up gently, brushing his bangs away. "For what?" She asked softly, her eyes fixed on his. He turned away, and scooted back, his fang pulling on his bottom lip as he bit it. Kagome pushed herself out of the warm cocoon of the blankets and moved over to him. The hanyou turned his back, and she sighed.

"Kagome, just leave me alone. I feel stupid enough already." He mumbled. Kagome looped her arms around his neck, and toyed with the ends of the silky sliver strands. A gentle kiss on his neck made him relax slightly, and another made him turn his head, a questioning look on his face. "What?" 

"I-Inu-Inuyasha…" she began. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh at me?" 

He pulled her in to his lap, and sat stroking her hair absently. "Yeah…." He assured, kissing her nose. Their eyes met for a moment, and then his lips descended down on hers warmly, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips as she kissed him back, loving the way he pressed her close, and the way he made soft growls in his chest as she kissed him back. One of his hands slid under her shirt, claws tracing around the smooth skin of her stomach, and then farther up, cupping her breast lightly. 

"I leave you alone for a few hours, and what do I find…?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice was amused. "Kagome, since you are feeling better, why don't you two come downstairs, and get some ramen to eat?" 

Inuyasha met the miko's eyes, and then looked up. "Actually, she wanted to tell me somthin'…" He began, and the older woman shook her head. 

"Two minutes…" she warned, and then walked out.

Inuyasha glanced down at the flushed woman in his arms, and the kiss swollen lips. "Shit…" he murmured. "Wha'd ya want?"

"I wanted to tell you…that I…lo- lov- um…." She trailed off and then glanced at his lips lingeringly. "I love you…" she whispered, and then hung her head. "I just wanted to tell you, since-" 

"I know…" he smiled for real. " I knew, an' I do too…" 

*

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she heard her only daughter, and the half demon talk. "About time…" She sighed heavily. "About time…"

****************

Read and review, it will make me get better faster! HONEST!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D 

The sick author sighs, and heads to bed. 


End file.
